Like Father Like Son
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Gohan is training with Piccolo and Vegeta is wondering...just what is a connection?


**I think I should go to bed a bit earlier! BTW This fic has nothing to do with whatever Gohan would have been training for, in this one; he's fighting in a type of match game that requires great strength and whatnot. OK?**

**Summary: Vegeta is feeling a different emotion. He's longing for a relationship. And when Piccolo suggests that the young man watches Gohan's training, Vegeta is starting to see what he's missing!**

**WARNING: Intended male/male pairing!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**

* * *

><p>Another clashing with Piccolo sent Gohan flying back to the rocky cliffs that surrounded their area of training. The green man was at first against training Gohan for such foolish ideas but gave in once he got a taste of the young boy's strength for himself. He was now teaching the boy the arts of stance and how well it would serve him during a battle or against any other opponent.<p>

"Gohan, you must position your feet correctly and wipe that smile off your face, you're not fighting a friend this time!" Piccolo bellowed at the boy as he lunged at him once more not giving the boy enough time to get out of the way.

Floating in the air and watching the two of them, Vegeta, who had not expected to be accepted to be able to watch them fight, was now-hanging in the air and feeling as bored as he would have been hanging out with Goku.

'I should never have opened my big mouth…' Vegeta thought as he thought back to how he came about sitting through it all to begin with.

**Flash back~**

"_You want to do what? Vegeta, this is very unheard of, even for you! But if you insist on making such connections, maybe you will do well in watching Gohan and me." The green man, Piccolo, had just finished training Gohan and was surprised to see Vegeta in front of him just a few seconds after._

_Vegeta had just finished telling him about how he could go about making connections with people and why it was so important to keep ties with people._

"_Watch you and Gohan fight? I think I would rather fight Goku to the death then stand around watching a little kid's fight." Vegeta's attitude had not changed and Piccolo could see that if Gohan's way of training could not get the young man interested in connections of friends, then there was certainly no hope in counting on the young man for help if need be._

_Vegeta sighed and looked back at Piccolo after watching Gohan chase a rabbit around on the rocky terrace._

"_If I've got no other choice…" Vegeta replied dully and he was about to step away had it not been for the green man to turn him around in the direction of Gohan._

"_Splendid! You'll join us right now won't you?" Vegeta scowled under his breath and followed the taller man to where Gohan was playing in the water._

**End flash back!**

That was at least thirty minutes ago and Vegeta was getting bored watching the kid get pummeled by Piccolo's fists. He snorted with a bit of a laughter as Gohan was slammed head first into the rocky wall once more.

'This kid is so boring. He has nothing of Goku in him once so ever. I think he's a momma's boy…' Vegeta thought as he watched Gohan wipe some blood off his face.

The boy's face was beaten up quite a bit and his eyes were both beginning to get swollen. But Vegeta had seen something in the boy that reminded him of Goku, and that was the will to never give up. But the boy was certainly nowhere near his father's strength as of yet but perhaps someday he would. Vegeta gave a little smile and pondered just how his mind was going crazy and how he was still watching such a sorrowful sight as Gohan.

"Enough! Gohan, you're not thinking properly, have I taught you nothing?" Piccolo asked the boy as Gohan got up from the water he had been training in.

Vegeta merely sneered as the boy sat his bottom down on the rocky texture of the area, shaking out his black and wet, spiky hair that had grown out longer then Vegeta had expected it to. He knew the boy since his birth after knowing his father.

"We will begin again only after you have taken the rest you need. For now, I'll leave you in Vegeta's care." The green man smiled and waved and floated off in the air and over the large cliff.

Gohan smiled at Vegeta, who only turned away with a snobby attitude while the boy looked at him questionably. "If you have the focus to keep your eyes on me, you should use that to focus on your opponent, Piccolo. I can't believe I'm wasting my time with a runt like you." Vegeta snarled at the boy and turned his entire body around so that his back was facing Gohan.

But Gohan was not surprised by this and instead, smiled even wider as he crawled up to Vegeta on his hands and knees and looked the elder man in the eyes as though he were searching for something in the man's eyes. But Vegeta only turned away again and this time he made sure the boy was out of his view by pushing Gohan back into the water.

"Annoying kids should take their baths once in a while." Said Vegeta as a small corner of his mouth turned into a bit of a smile.

Gohan pouted at the man but brushed it off and shook off the excess water and ran back to where he originally sat. "Father told me you weren't a bad guy, so I'll take his word for now." Vegeta blushed slightly at Gohan's announcement but kept his face hidden by turning away every time the young boy got too close to his face.

"Dad also told me not to give up…but this isn't working. Piccolo doesn't have many openings, not that I can see." Vegeta did not respond to Gohan as the boy sighed out as loud as he possibly could.

A few seconds later and Vegeta had Gohan climbing on top of him, crawling up the back of his head and pinning his hair down so that he could see over Vegeta's hair. The said man was beginning to wish he had never asked Piccolo at all about connections and such. Gohan slid down in front of Vegeta's face and smiled.

"Weakling, get off of me!" Vegeta shook his head a few times and the boy fell in between Vegeta's crossed legs, landing on his head with a THUD!

But Vegeta did not seem to mind the awkward position and instead took the boy by his ankles and hung him in the air for a bit before setting him down feet first. "What else…did Goku say about me?" Vegeta wasn't really interested; he just didn't want the boy to think that he was anti-social like some people he knew.

"Father says you're a great person to talk with, because you don't say much!" Gohan replied as he sat beside the older male.

Vegeta smiled at the corners of his mouth and gave a snort in reply. "You're just like your father…in too many ways."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry it couldn't be longer! D:**


End file.
